Fear
by Mis'essGrayson
Summary: "Your biggest weakness, Nightwing. Your biggest fear. I'm about to make it real."
1. Chapter 1

**Fear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. If I owned them my OTPs would be declared "Earth Law".

* * *

The mission was simple. Go inside the old warehouse, get the codes from Brain's new molecular disintegrator, dissemble it and leave. It was relatively easy, especially when your squad has all those amazing superpowers at your lead. Yeah, some of them were still learning to follow orders and work as together, but they weren't completely amateurs. They knew what they were doing and there were not major risk to fail.

He tried everything. Batarags, smoke bombs, grenades, but nothing worked. And now his team was getting beaten down and with no chances to win.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. Phobia wasn't supposed to be there.

He opened his eyes to the pain, trying to focus his blurred vision to his opponent. There she stood, wearing black and green and with that disturbing smile in her face. Falling on his knees, he felt his arms and legs immobilized as an electric wave trapped him and couldn´t let him to react or motion. Suddenly the last traces of conscious started to leave his body and the limits between reality and fiction became almost invisible as he finally closed his eyes.

"Robin…"

It was like a whisper, a soft groan in the wind, almost inaudible.

"Robin…"

Slowly, he opened his eyes to find he was no longer in the warehouse. It was dark and smelt of burnt wood. The only source of light was two big stage lights hanging from the ceiling, illuminating a single spot in front of him. He stood straight feeling like a noisy drum was inside his head, making the mental pain worse than the physical. Bet not even M´gann could scape Phobia's power. Speaking of her, how would his team be? Everybody was by their own, with none of their teammates to help them. What if they couldn't break Phobia´s illusion? He had to move his butt, and fast if he wanted to help the others.

"First I need to figure out where the hell I am." he told himself, scratching the back of his neck while looking around him. There were seats, hundreds of them in the whole perimeter. And those fabrics hanging next to the…

"A theater." he finally stated.

"Gotham's old theater, to be more specific."

It was like a knife piercing his skin. That voice, his voice. What was going on?

Heavily he turned around to encounter the owner of that voice, his eyes widened with surprise.

"Hello, Robin. Or I must say Nightwing."

"W-What are you doing here?" it was an attempt of shouting, but it barely sounded like a contended cry."

"What a way to say hello. I haven't seen you in a long time since our last encounter." he answered him with that polite tone Nightwing hated. It was like he was making fun of him.

"Answer me! What are you doing here!?" he asked again, now his vice more confident than before.

But, why was he caring at all? It all was a fake. He was aware that the man was another part of that mirage, but his only presence made Nightwing's nerves tense. Maybe because he seemed so real, same voice, same attitude, same appearance.

Same infernal smile hidden behind that mask.

"Visiting the neighborhood. What a lovely place, don't you think, my old friend."

"We are not friends! I wasn't finished with you last time, I'm gonna put you in jail!" he yelled at him, preparing his escrima sticks to confront whatever new trick his imagination was playing on him.

"Now those are big words for you, but I guess you're a big boy now."

"You guessed right. This time you're the one who's going to lose."

Nightwing could see how he smirked behind the fabric that covered his face. He hadn't changed at all, he though; still thinking he could manipulate him. Not now. Now he was prepared.

"Is that so? You really thought I would come here without something really special for you. After all these years I've been preparing this for when we meet again."

"Cut that crap, Deathstroke! Whatever you're planning it won't work!"

"Watch your manners, Boy Wonder." Deathstroke remarked with a chuckle. "There's a lady with us in this room."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not the only friend I made a visit tonight." he breathed, walking into the light. "I managed to pass and knock to someone else's door."

He extended his arm to the old and dirty curtain of the stage, pulling an inert body from behind it to the ground, under the lights.

"No…"

She fell on her belly, her body hitting the ground soundless. She wasn't tied, but for some reason she didn't move or react. That was what worried Nightwing the most

"I must say she wasn't pleased to see me either. She can be really aggressive sometimes, just like I remember her. But nothing a few chemicals can't solve."

The escrima sticks echoed in the whole theater when his hands dropped them. His heart stopped pounding for a few seconds and his breath became as cold as ice. Nothing would have ever prepared him for something like that. All confidence he felt a moments before was gone, now replaced with fear.

His greatest fear.

Deathstroke walked until he was next to her captive's body, never taking his gaze from Nightwing. He enjoyed it, how little bird's face horrified and paled with horror. He didn´t need to see his eyes to know despair already consumed him. And this was only the beginning.

"Leave her out of this! This is between you and me."

"On the contrary, my friend. She's involved in this as much as you are."

He kneed before her and, with one hand, stroked her long hair just to make Nightwing lose his mind at madness.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

"One more step and I'll covered you with her blood." he said, suddenly taking a gun from his belt and pointing it to her head.

All Nightwing's muscles tensed as he saw the weapon just millimeters from her temple.

"Now, my little princess, stand up to say a proper hello to our friend here present." Deathstroke whispered in her ear, making Nightwing's blood boiled in his veins.

She tried to get up. She did. But whatever that maniac gave to her didn't allow her to even stay on her feet. Trembling, she kneed, supporting her weight in one leg first and then the other. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her face had lost all trace of color. But what scared Nightwing the most was her eyes, almost dead.

She collapsed, hitting the floor dreadfully.

"You'll have to excuse her…" He said while he turned her body with his boot to make her face him. "She's a little… indisposed"

"You bastard! When I get my hands on you!" Nightwing yelled, fists clenching so strong he felt his fingers numb.

"Robin…" it was like a whisper, a soft groan in the wind, almost inaudible. It was her voice.

"Oh, look at that, Nightwing. It seems she's a little confused, too. It must be the drugs, I guess."

With a fast move Nightwing took the eskrima sticks from the ground and assuming a battle pose.

"Are you really going to fight me, Nightwing? Don't you fear of your friend?"

"I have news for you, Deathstroke. This isn't real. It's an illusion, I've faced it before and this time it won't work." He said loudly so Phobia would listen to it too. He had to take the control again and broke this spell.

"Really? If this is an illusion…" he side now walking around her motionless body. " then you wouldn't mind this." He shot. A weak howl of pain.

Blood.

"That didn't feel like an illusion, did it?"

He lost his mind to anger and rage. It was so sudden. With a mad cry he pounced to The Terminator, attacking him with his fists punching everywhere he could. Face, arms, chest, there was no place protected. Thank God the gun was already in the ground, if not he'd be dead by now. He had dropped his sticks again. He didn't need them. He wanted to make him pay with his own hands. He wanted to hurt him, just as he hurt her moments ago.

Just as she was hurt right now.

"Starfire…" he murmured, petrified if what he just had realized.

He got up from his enemy's body and went directly to the body illuminated by the stage lights, blood shining bright red.

"Star… Starfire! Come on, baby. Open your eyes." He said placing a hand in her cheek. She was so pale. "You'll be fine, I promise."

He inspected the wound, a tiny hole in her right front shoulder. It wasn't bleeding as much as he expected, but it was still grave.

A big hand posed on his shoulder and, before he could react, his body impacted to a nearest wall. He groaned in pain, shaking his head to clear it.

"You shouldn't have done that, kid!" Deathstroke yelled, his voice showing he had already lost his temper.

The assassin approached to him, his gun back to his hand. Supporting against the wall, Nightwing managed to get in his feet. He swore when he noticed he was too far away from his weapons, and his body wasn't responding properly.

"You just got into big trouble, Nightwi—" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Deathstroke fell to his knees when a massive ball of energy hit his back.

"Get away from him…"

Nightwing was shocked. Both of them. He saw her, panting and with her arms extended to The Terminator, preparing a new starbolt.

Deathstroke looked at her from behind his shoulder. He didn't see it, but Nightwing swore he saw the man smile again.

He was too slow, but he predicted it. Starfire's starbolt died in her hands when she felt Deathstroke's hand grabbing her neck. And before Nightwing could get to his feet, the muzzle was already on her chest.

"Your biggest weakness, Nightwing. Your biggest fear. I'm about to make it real."

"No!"

"Say goodbye to little princess."

…

The trigger was pulled.

…

The bullet was shot.

…

And he wasn't fast enough to stop it.

…

Always so slow.

…

"Starfire!"

…

* * *

**Author's note**: Hope you liked my second attempt of a fanfic. Again, if you find any mistakes please forgive me! English is not my native language. If there is a mistake with the grammar or orthography please let me know, I would be very grateful.

So, this is a crossover. This is what happens when my OTP invades my head again. It's set on Young Justice universe, including some Teen Titans characteristics. It will be a two-chapter fic, so if you liked it, wait for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice.

* * *

"…wing... on… open your eyes!" he could hear voices, new ones. They were very distant, so Nightwing could only understand some few words of what they were saying

"M'gann… not responding." A different voice said.

"… already broke… he… be awake now."

So many voices, why don't they shut up?

"Nightwing!"

He opened his eyes abruptly, making the people around him startle in surprise. He still couldn't recognize the owners of the voices. He tried to focus his vision to the shadows, but his head ached so much to even try to identify them. Even the faintest light hurt his eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" a blurred male silhouette was next to him, shaking his shoulder gently. Then he recognized it as Robin kneeling by his side.

"Yes. What happened?"

"I broke Phobia´s mental power, I'm sorry I took so long." Miss Martian said with a worried tone.

"It's ok, M'gann." He said, pressing his hand on his forehead to mitigate the pain.

He incorporated and watched his surroundings. There were no Brain's soldiers and the only thing that remained of the disintegrator was various mechanical parts dispersed on the floor. Phobia wasn't there too. She wasn't so powerful when her powers were defeated, so she must have escaped when she had the chance. His team made it. They actually made it, and without his assist.

"You sure you're ok?" Robin asked again to his leader, sounding less concerned than before.

"I'm fine, thanks" he answered standing up with Robin's help.

Memories returned to his mind. The theater, Deathstroke, Starfire; everything came back as a very fast movie in his head, every scene with all its details. Next the last part with the gun set on pause, and Deathstroke´s finger on the trigger zoomed. Then blood, so much blood.

Her blood.

No, he wasn´t fine. He wasn´t fine at all.

TTT

Silently Nightwing landed on the roof of the apartment building. It was eleven o'clock, but the streets were as crowded as always. Using the fire stair he descended to the window he was looking for. When he reached he smirked to himself. The window was locked, something that relieve him.

He took a tiny tool from a hidden pocket in his uniform, alike a screwdriver, but thinner. With little difficulty he opened the window just enough to let his body pass through it.

"Doorbells were created for a reason…" a soft voice said from behind him when he was finally inside the room. He didn't alarmed "but I guess that is part of your charm."

"Well, I was in the surroundings, thought you'd like a little visit" he said turning around to meet the other present person.

She was there, in her pink pajama pants and black tank, watching him and smiling. She was barefoot, an old habit she refused to leave. Her hair was falling freely from her shoulders and over her back, with some locks of it covering her collarbones. She had that tired but happy expression, like saying 'I was about to go to bed, but I'm so glad you're here' in her face.

He loved that expression.

He walked to her and extended his hand, touching her cheek. He looked at her for some seconds before his lips touched hers.

It was a desperate kiss, she felt. He couldn't hide it. All the concern and anguish hit him during that kiss. Well, he was going to tell her after all, but he really didn't want to. He was sure if he saw her, sleeping safely in her bed, the trauma would be left behind and everything would be like the same.

How wrong he was. All those images were still running in his head, impeding him to think clearly. He wasn't ok, but if there was someone who could help him, it was her. She always had the correct words to make him feel better. And she always had that smile that made him feel safe and confident.

"So, what brings you here?" she said suddenly, breaking the kiss.

"Ah?" Nightwing asked, trying to make his voice sound normal. But who was kidding? She knew him so much to know something was bothering him.

"You can fool many people, but not me." and then that smile again.

"Hey, can't I visit my girlfriend with no reason anytime?"

She stared at him.

"Right." he limited to answer.

"What is wrong? You know you can talk to me"

"I know. It's not that important" Nightwing lied.

"If it wouldn't be important, you would have used the phone."

"Right, again."

"Then tell me what's bothering you."

He sighed, rubbing his neck with his fingers.

It was now or never.

"We fought Phobia today."

"What?" she asked worried.

There was a small silence until he managed to say it.

"It was worse than the last time."

"Dick…"

The memories came back. He was running as fast as his legs let him, but it didn't matter. Her body was already in the floor, still and lifeless.

"You saw them again?" Starfire asked, referring to the last time her boyfriend fought Phobia. It was two years ago, and the few things he told her were horrible. He saw himself as a failure, a little kid who wasn't good enough. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't a good friend. He wasn't a good son. He was a failure.

But now it was different.

"No."

Now she was confused. "But then, what did—?"

"I saw Deathstroke and… you."

"Me?"

"I was in a theater, Deathstroke showed up and then you. You were captured by him, and even when I tried to break the illusion, even when at first I knew it was a fake I—" he stopped to take some air, not able to watch her directly "He had a gun."

"Dick…"

"I couldn't save you." he finally whispered

"Dick… It'll be ok. I know you're worried, it's completely reasonable, but it wasn't real."

"I know, but if someone knows your identity or—"

"I haven't put the costume on since the last time, and I haven't used my powers, not even here in my apartment."

"But if someone discovered you're Starfire. There are a lot of people out there who'd love to discover our secret identities and harm us. What if they are already behind you? They could attack anytime and…" his voice broke "If something happened to you I could never live with myself. I can't lose you, Star. Not you."

"It's ok. Nothing will happen…. I understand how you feel, but I'm capable to defend myself…"

"It's not as simple as that, Star! We're no more kids. We fight dangerous people, people who are able to do anything. And the worst part is that they really can! Deathstroke could come any of these days and you know he isn't just another criminal. He's a damn lunatic, a psychopath that…"

Time to shut him up.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and, after giving him one of those smile he loved, she kissed him. A sweet and passionate kiss.

They separated, still feeling each other's warm breaths while their lips were still touching mildly.

"Nothing will happen, Dick." she said calmly, looking at his hidden eyes. "You had this same concern before, and that was why I accepted your petition to leave the costume behind. You know I'm capable to defend myself. I'll be fine… besides I have my own superhero to save me if something happens, right?"

"Right"

"As long as we're together we'll be ok, remember?"

He smiled "Of course"

"Very well, so… I guess you're in the middle of a patrol. You must leave now…" she separated abruptly from him and walked to the kitchen. Enjoying Nightwing's confused look, she opened a cabinet and took out a package of microwave popcorn. "Or you can stay here; we can watch a movie, eat some popcorn and relax. What do you think?"

Nightwing just stared at her with that silly and adorable face.

He smiled.

"Can I pick the movie?"

"No" she said, teasing him.

"Ok, but I'll choose the drinks"

"I only have orange juice and milk."

"Fine, orange juice, thanks"

While they waited till the popcorn was ready, Nightwing jumped into the sofa and rested his arms over the back of it. It will take time to assimilate the trauma, he thought, but at least she now knew it, not only because she was part of it, but in some way by telling her what he saw was another way to let her know how important she was for him. It wasn´t the nicest way to state it, but it was valid one. Now she knew that losing her was his biggest fear.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Starfire sat next to him, with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"And the drinks?" he asked, knowing the exact reaction she'd give him.

Starfire-glare, all glowing. Even scarier than the Bat-glare.

"I'll get them." he got on his feet and came back with the drinks even faster than The Flash.

"Here, my lady." he said using British accent.

"I thank you, sir" she replied.

The light from the screen illuminated the dark room, and by surprise Nightwing felt Starfire's hand on his cheek, touching his mask.

"You will be more comfortable without it" she whispered in his ear, and without doubting it, he let her take off the mask.

She looked into his blue eyes, almost hypnotized by their beautiful color. He lost himself in her eyes too, smiling like a dumb inadvertently.

"I missed you…" she said without taking her eyes away from his.

"I missed you too, Kory"

A soft music indicated them the movie was already starting.

He wrapped his arm around her, feeling how she rested her head on his chest. "Please promise me you'll be careful" he muttered in her neck while grabbing a locked of her hair and playing with it.

"I promise" she replied.

"Good"

"And you promise you'll visit me more frequently"

"I promise" Nightwing said after kissing the top of her head.

Maybe that was what he needed all that time, a night without worrying about chasing the bad guys or training, and just cuddle with your girlfriend while watching a movie, and forgetting the rest of the world.

A night just for them and nobody else.

"Hey, Kory"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, do you?"

"I do, and you know I love you?"

"Of course, baby"

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope you had enjoyed my little fic. Thanks to all the people who left a review, followed or faved the story. It really means a lot to me.


End file.
